


I thought about you every day

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: I left my life for you [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Beach Sex, Incest, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing down Avery's treasure Sam and Nate find themselves on a beautiful beach, for once not getting shot at. But as soon as Nate has some time to think, long lost emotions bubble to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought about you every day

**Author's Note:**

> Also from a prompt: Nathan riding the hell out of Sam on that wonderful beach in chapter 12

Nate wasn't sure whether he'd ever noticed that boats had rear view mirrors, or maybe it was just this one that had one, but what was important about it was that this way he could watch his brother behind him as he was driving. Sam was excited - an excitement he had known all too well himself - but it wasn't just the treasure. His brother ran from one side of the boat to the other, looking at the dolphins and other fish in the water, pointing out reefs below them or a particularly beautiful beach. 

He also pointed out when he almost headed into a large rock jutting out from the water right in front of them. 

"Whoa, Nathan, are you trying to kill us?" 

Nate had barely managed to avoid it, and now made a mental note to stop staring at his brother. Nothing had ever been more difficult. They'd been so swept up in chasing this treasure, he was so scared for his brother's life that they'd barely had a chance to just sit and talk. Or look at each other - really look. Nate had the urge to familiarize himself with every new line on his brother's face, trace every tattoo, every scar, everything that was different about him now. Different, but still gorgeous. 

Everything he had thought he'd left far behind him had slowly been creeping back. The attraction, all those conflicting feelings, the fact that he'd never stopped being in love with his brother, only ever heartbroken that he'd died. Or seemingly died, as he now knew. Seeing those scars on his torso had been like a punch to the gut, it brought back Sam's face, his smile just before he let go. Typical Sam, always wanting to keep him at ease, making sure he was okay. 

But he was far from it right now. 

Not when he watched his brother's excited smile, watched him point out yet another point of interest, watched how the sun made his hair practically shine. He was older, yes, but his beauty wasn't diminished one bit. 

"Hey, look, a tower!"

Nate had to chuckle about his little "pirate made" quip, and watched as Sam ran ahead. With his clothes dripping wet, sand clinging to his trousers he suddenly stopped in his tracks. A few steps more and his brother noticed that he wasn't following anymore. He turned to look at Nate, his smile dropping in an instant. 

"Nathan...?"

Sam walked back the way he had come, stopping just in front of him. Closer than he'd done ever since he'd come back. From the dead. It suddenly hit Nate like a blow to the face: His big brother was back. With shaking fingers he reached out, tracing the lines by his eyes, then cupped his cheek. 

"I thought you were dead," he breathed, his voice dangerously close to not working at all. "I thought you... Do you know how much it hurt? I thought my heart had been ripped from me."

"I...," Sam trailed off, then pulled him close into a hug. Nate was now shaking uncontrollably, all those pent up emotions scrambling to the surface. "I'm sorry, little brother." 

Nate shook his head against his brother's neck, his breath coming in shallow fits. He didn't know how to explain this, all these conflicting emotions that he couldn't entirely communicate. Seeing him come back just like that had almost been as scary as watching him fall. Something that he had pushed out of his mind, because every second he saw his brother's face further away, blood dripping from his mouth, he felt like screaming. He felt like falling apart and following his brother wherever he was. 

And then he'd felt guilty. He had tried looking for him, he had done his best he thought, but every lead showed that he was dead. Except he wasn't which meant he had failed him. Sam had been rotting in that prison for fifteen years because he wasn't good enough, hadn't tried hard enough. 

"I'm the one who's sorry, Sam I-," he interrupted himself, cupping his brother's cheek and only hesitated for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. 

He kissed his brother like a starving man, clinging to the front of his shirt and pulling him closer, just pulling, pulling as if he could somehow pull him inside him. They were one, weren't they? Had always been one, which was why it had felt like a part of him had died when Sam fell. 

"Nathan, Nathan...," Sam's breath was hot against his lips, and it was clear how much he was fighting himself to not lean in immediately. "You... You're married."

Maybe that sentence should have hit him harder, maybe he should have felt worse for doing what he was about to do. But in his brother's presence everything faded away. 

"After this... I don't think I will be." His voice was a whisper, and whether he was talking about the treasure hunt, or what he was about to do with his own brother, he wasn't sure. But he'd seen it in Elena's eyes in that hotel room: It was over. 

He couldn't quite tell for a while what it was he saw in Sam's eyes, whether it was pity, worry, or something entirely different. But then he wrapped his arms around his waist to hug him close, and they were kissing again, sinking down onto the beach. Sam tugged on his holster, dropping it somewhere - Nate couldn't care less at that moment - and his shirt quickly followed, the high sun warming his skin. 

Nate pushed Sam onto his back, sliding off his shirt in the process, and straddled him. It had been so, so long but in this instant all those years fell away. It was just him and Sam, together again at last. His fingers curled in his brother's thick hair, and he leaned down to kiss him, kiss his jaw, his neck, where his brother had always been most sensitive. 

He felt hands on his ass, squeezing, and he rolled his hips, grinning as he heard his brother moan. His hands slipped under his shirt, pushing it up and exposing the bullet scars there. His frantic movements stilled for a moment, as he carefully brushed over them. Three of them... He must have been in such bad shape, not just the bullets, the fall as well, he probably broke a few ribs and-

Sam sat up, hugging him close once more. 

"It's okay little brother. I'm okay." 

"Promise me you're not leaving me again." Nate cupped his cheeks, looking at him intensely. "Promise me!"

"I promise, okay? I promise, I'm all yours, we're meant to be together, we're-"

Nate interrupted him, just pressed their lips together once more, unable to hold back now that these walls had been broken. Their frantic movements were back, Sam's shirt joined his own on the sand, before his brother's hands slid down his back again, cupping his ass and squeezing before slipping into his pants. Nate undid them, lowering the zipper to give his brother better access and to pull himself out, sighing with relief. The sighs turned into moans as he felt his brother tease his hole with one finger. 

Oh he was so needy right now, wanted his brother inside him nownownow. It'd been some time since he'd been with a man but no worry of pain entered his mind. Anything was worth it to be with his brother. Anything. 

He pushed Sam onto his back again, scrambling to undo his pants as well and soon enough they were naked, Nate still straddling his brother. He wanted him, wanted him inside him right this instant, but he knew his brother better than that. Nate was rolling his hips, rubbing their erections together for delicious friction and looked down to see his brother grin. 

"You haven't changed, huh?," Sam said. "Still so eager, so impatient. Just wait a little while okay." 

Nate nodded, watched as Sam coated his fingers with spit as much as he could, and he was reminded of the last time they'd been together in prison. He'd wished it had been more tender that time, wished he had told Sam clearly how much he loved him but he had gotten another chance, and he wouldn't miss it now. 

He leaned forward, giving Sam better access to finger him, both hands resting on either side of his brother's head. He closed his eyes at the sensation, the sensation that was so damn familiar even though it had been so long. There was no mistaking his brother's touch, eager but gentle, always so careful not to hurt his little brother. 

"Oh Sam... Sam...," he moaned, opened his eyes to see his brother looking up at him with so much warmth in his eyes. "Sam. I love you, I love you so much." 

Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he pulled him down for another kiss, still fingering him and making him moan into it. 

"I love you too, Nathan. I thought about you every... every single day," Sam whispered and Nate couldn't look away, soaking in all that raw emotion. "You kept me going, little brother. The mere thought of holding you in my arms again one day."

And now they'd never be apart again. No matter how much of a mess his life was now, he'd never let Sam go again. His brother, his other half, he was able to touch again, to kiss, to make love to. 

Sam gave him a little nods as he pulled out his fingers, making Nate grin because it was just such a sweet gesture that he had almost forgotten about. It was his brother's approval, that he was ready and they could move further. Nate lifted himself, guided his brother's cock to his entrance and just sank down on him. He closed his eyes, concentrated on keeping his breath even, to make himself relax. He couldn't even express properly how much he had missed this, how many times must he have dreamed of being with his brother again? And now it was real, now he felt his big cock filling him up completely, familiar and yet different. 

His brother's hands were on his hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles over the sensitive skin but other than that, Sam was still. He left it all up to Nate, left him in charge and let him set the pace. He took his time, just reveled in the sensation he missed so much. But he slowly started to roll his hips, to bounce on his brother's cock, urged on by the pleasure it sent through his body. 

Hands now on Sam's chest for leverage, he started to lose control of the rhythm he had established. Now he was just rocking in his brother's lap, trying to angle it just right to hit that sweet spot inside him. And then Sam wrapped one hand around his cock, jerking him off in time with his movements. Nate didn't last much longer like that, felt the pleasure overwhelm him as Sam kept jerking him off through his orgasm. But he kept going, kept moving.

"Nathan..."

"No I... please, come inside me Sam..."

Suddenly Sam grabbed him, arms around him as he turned them around, and started on a merciless rhythm, slamming into him. He was deliciously overstimulated now, legs wrapped around his brother until he stilled inside him, rolling his hips gently a few more times before completely stopping. 

They stayed like that for a while, Nate unwilling to let Sam pull out of him just yet. His warm body on top of him, the sun high in the sky, all of it on this amazing beach. It almost felt perfect. If he ignored every other shit in his life, it was perfect. In the afterglow it wasn't hard to push all those thoughts away. 

"I'd almost forgotten how good you feel," Sam mumbled against his lips, pressing sweet, lazy kisses to his lips. 

"I thought you thought about me every day," Nate gave his brother a big grin, hands gently rubbing over his back, caressing the scars there as well. 

"Yeah but... I thought about your smile, and your dumb jokes and the way you felt pressed against my side when we were sleeping. I just... I thought about your eyes and your lips and how much I loved kissing them, about every inch of your skin-"

"Shut up, okay," Nate interrupted, feeling his eyes filling with tears. "Just shut up and kiss me." 

And Sam did, oh he did kiss him, until he was breathless and then he tickled him until he was yelping for mercy. They rolled in the sand like two kids, then jumped into the ocean to swim, clean themselves and kiss underwater. When this was all over, they promised, they'd have a proper holiday. Where they would be able to spend more than an hour messing around like this, just the two of them, no Shoreline, no one chasing after them. 

What that meant for his marriage, Nate chose to ignore at that point. He needed to get through this, all he needed to do was get through this. With Sam by his side though, how hard could it be?


End file.
